The pain of loving you CRYSAU
by SnowRider14
Summary: Crown Prince Echizen Ryoma left a few broken hearts as he went to parties but everything changed when he fell in love with the Marquis's daughter, Ryuuzaki Sakuno... the one woman whose heart was harder to obtain than the heart of a mosquito.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting you

The pain of loving you CRYSAU

Disclaimer: I do not own this idea completely and I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Author's simple note: I accept your challenge Crystal Aurora

Chapter 1: The meeting

Many of you probably heard of walking into a room full of people just to notice that one person and everyone else suddenly became blurry and unimportant at that very moment. I have never experience something like that in my whole life, and I can tell you how absurd I think such a thought would be. I have been to so many balls and parties held by all kinds of elite socialites who were hoping that a crown prince like me would fall in love with their extremely girly and dull daughters, niece, sisters or even their granddaughters. After agreeing to a dozen of invitations every week, attending to these kinds of things becomes somewhat of a chore if it weren't for the company which accompanies me to these things.

"All these ladies almost look carnivorous!"

Commented my thoughtless distant cousin Kikumaru Eiji, I myself, on the other hand already had to listen to ladies bragging about their relatives and I tried so hard not to roll my eyes in boredom and predictability in the way they choose to introduce the girl. Words such as 'natural leader', 'wonderful piano player', 'lovely dancer' and the lists go on from there.

"I don't care about these events as long as I get to eat."

I don't know what was worse, having a distant cousin who says thoughtless things or a close cousin saying thoughtless things. My guess is, I rather have none. But they provide the entertainment I lack when I get into these kinds of parties.

A loud crash attracted my attention as I turned my head to look at what has just happened. In the middle of the whole crash was a young woman, drenched in red wine which soaked her dress, making it look blood red instead of the natural light violet that it was meant to look like. It wasn't her soaked in red wine which attracted my attention, but the way her face was tilted down the whole time it happened. Her ivory skin dripping with droplets of wine and the way stray strands of her hair fell over her face as it came out from a simple bun. She looked so plain, but something about her kept me watching her, even when everyone continued along their merry way.

She thought no one was looking as she relaxed her shoulders, and I noticed that her dress was designed so that they emphasized on her elegant neck and shoulders. Funnily enough, she never bothered with the way she looked right now when all normal ladies would have disappeared into the powder room crying about the ordeal. This young woman didn't, she simply wiped the stray strands back since her hair was wet, she easily made those auburn strands of hair stay. She knew I was looking at her I think, because she turned her head and for a moment our eyes met something wounded tightly in my chest.

She had the deepest brown eyes and when the light hits her at an angle, it brightens her eyes. She had lovely shaped almond eyes and her lips were small but it had a natural pout and lush women wanted. That was the moment where I reviewed everything I said about noticing one person and forgetting the rest, because that was exactly what happened when I saw her face. She turned away from me, and she moved into the crowd before I could give chase, and vanished.

"Eiji, who was that?"

Eiji turned to look at me, he had just gotten out of a conversation which includes a young woman and his future but he was more than happy to oblige an answer to my question.

"I think I heard of her. What was her name again? Ryuuzaki? Yeah. Ryuuzaki Sakuno. She's the daughter of the Marquis Ryuuzaki Aki. I heard, she is and would always be an Oddball."

Momoshiro who heard Eiji turned around with his mouthful of food, his eyes glowed brightly. I knew I should have asked him in the first place, since he loved to gossip.

"I think even Ochibi would like better information than that! I met her once before she left for France, and she seemed to always be this shy and tends to shy away from attention. She's very sweet when I first met her, we talked for so long people started to think I was planning to ask for her hand, even when we haven't even danced with each other."

"Nya! You wouldn't talk to a girl for that long even if she was a tree!"

Momoshiro threw an annoyed look at Eiji before saying

"She knew a lot about our passion! She loves tennis as much as we do, and so we began talking about competitions! She was intelligent and kind hearted once you get past her shy exterior. But, the problem was when she came back, she refuses to talk much and she wanders around like a person without a soul."

That night, my thoughts were filled with the girl. The way her eyes looked at me for that brief moment was imprinted in my mind, and for some reason or another, she had my attention and yet I had a funny suspicion that she didn't welcome it.

To be Continued…

Author end note:

I know this will be a bit out of character, but I hope doesn't make him to OOC because I thought I inserted a bit of his personality in there. Thanks for reading first chapter. This was a collaboration from Crystal Aurora!


	2. Chapter 2 I will coerce you

Disclaimer: I do not own POT part of the plot was mine but the other part as mentioned belonged to crystal Aurora.

Chapter 2: I will coerce you.

"I give in."

My thoughtless comment caused several people around me turn to look at me as if secretly asking me what I meant by saying that. I wouldn't admit it, nor would I say it. I was thinking of Ryuuzaki Sakuno, the daughter of Marquis Ryuuzaki. Ever since that moment, I learned everything I could about her and I knew that once I did so, people would start gossiping, and if they do start gossiping, I would expect that she would know. If this is all going the way I predicted it would be, I should be receiving an invitation to a party that they would hold just to get me and her in the same room.

"Your lordship! You have received invitations from many households today…"

Before my butler could start, I asked

"Is there one from the Ryuuzaki household?"

The butler didn't blink and wasn't fazed, if my butler was behaving that way, I can assume the rumour has already gone far and wide. There was a twinkle in his eye as he responded

"Indeed there is one. It is for tonight."

"I shall take only that invitation."

My butler doesn't ask questions and that is the one reason why I liked him. He bowed and exited the library just as my cousins stood up in surprise. Count on them to react first.

"Good Gods! Ochibi! Have you gone mad? You just blatantly said you are going to only one invitation? That is almost like a proposal!"

Momoshiro response was far greater than I expected but I assume that since I did that, people would know I am now currently interested in one person. Secretly I like the idea, because I did not do these things just because I wanted people to know it. I did it because I wanted to. It is a simple rule I live by and it comes with a lot of benefits especially when you are crown prince.

"Nya, I am just surprised that out of all the excellent women presented to you… you would choose one who is so simple. It was like hearing that you decided that you would marry the dishwasher woman in this castle."

"Then you have a lot to learn."

I said that because I was offended that he would compare her to the dishwasher woman, because I doubt any woman in the country would have what she had. I admit she was simple at first look, but the more I thought about her, I notice that she was probably very exquisite and an excellent woman in ways the other ladies weren't.

I walked into the coach with frazzled nerves and I can't believe that I actually felt nervous about attending this particular party. It had been 2 weeks since I last laid eyes on her, but I shouldn't need to feel nervous. I was crown prince, a man with high prestige and I have a very good reputation for being perfect in many ways. I learned to invest and dabble in business even when I probably would inherit enough fortune to feed an entire country. I excel in sports and was a brilliant student. I was everything a woman could ever dream of having, so I should remain the same confident man I always have been before I met her.

Arriving at the party, I cleared my throat at the man guarding the door as he quickly opened it and the doorman announced my name loud and clear to all the guests who were in the room.

"His Highness, Crown prince Echizen Ryoma!"

I noticed that most of the people in the party were gossipers who would love nothing more than to be on site when a whole new rumour burst through tonight. I was used to the attention as I elegantly moved into the room and joined the crowd and they parted to allow me to walk through. I knew that all I needed to do was walk straight and I was sure that I would arrive to meet the host and hostess and finally the object of my interest. True enough, near the staircase was a frantic mother and a calm and collected father.

"We are very honoured to be graced with your highness's presence."

Marquis Ryuuzaki Aki and his wife bowed to me as I returned their bow with my own. I thanked them for inviting me politely since this was all formality that has to be done. I was used to accepting and thanking people but I am feeling very impatient with all these formality but something piqued my interest because usually about now, I should be able to see their daughter or be introduced to her. I notice that the wife seemed to be constantly looking up the stairs as if frantic for someone to appear when it occurred to me that she might not be willing to attend the party for this sole reason.

"I have to apologize, my daughter is never this tardy. She is a real lady with manners really…"

I knew the look in the woman's eyes, it was one which signalled distress and fear. She was worried that I was not interested enough to deal with this rude behaviour. The thing was, I was offended but not as much as I was interested in her. I knew from rumours and gossips that she wasn't intending to search for a husband and she was proving to be different from the norm. Whether it was because of a broken heart or because of her true nature was still a mystery that I intend to find out.

"If you do not mind, I would like permission to go talk to your daughter."

"But you would need a chaperon…"

Marquis Ryuuzaki Aki started, he seemed very uncomfortable and I can understand because this was also a breach of rules and proper etiquette. He didn't want people gossiping that she was compromised and now I would have to marry her. If anything, I was more than happy to oblige to allowing a chaperon to accompany me, but that was when his wife spoke up.

"Tosh Chaperoning! Our daughter already broke the tradition and the rules! Please your highness. She would most likely be near the balcony upstairs. I shall have our maid take you there."

The Marquis didn't look very pleased but his wife forcefully pulled him away and rang for the maid. Everyone watched as the maid guided me to the lady who refused to attend the party. I slowly made my way up the stairs as I followed the maid through a few corridors only to come to a halt near a balcony. From here, I could see her… funnily I couldn't even hear a word the maid said as I watched the moonlight pour down onto the balcony, that mixture of the moonlight on her ivory skin and beautiful auburn hair, it made her look surreal. Like a nymph and if I can stretch it far enough, it would be a goddess standing under the moonlight.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno didn't notice my presence, her body leaning on the chair as she had a book opened on her lap. She seemed to be attracted to the moon and her expression filled with longing which made my heart ache. She was beautiful but matched with her longing made her beauty look like a sad kind of beauty. Tragic like a woman mourning for her loved one's death while I am here struck by her beauty and as I come to terms with it… love. Love for someone I barely know. I was probably attracted to her beauty or the simplicity or even the fact that she wasn't like every other woman. Whatever the reason may be, I was in love with her.

I stepped into sight as she slowly turned her head and her eyes looked at mine. Those eyes which made the world fade out and pulled me to her, attracting my attention effortlessly. My face must have showed no expression as she sat up from the chair and seemed to turn away from my face, while she tried to look anywhere else but me. I knew that reaction, for it was the same when she was under the scrutiny of everyone else. She was shy and this was a very clear sign of a shy demeanour.

"I am sorry for not personally coming down to greet you."

She said in a very soft and fearful tone, I could hear the waver in her voice when she addressed me. I chose to sit on a chair in front of her, but keeping distance as if there was a chaperon.

"But… I hope that you could clear up a misunderstanding."

I sat there for a moment before asking calmly like I would be when I was talking to fellow businessmen.

"And what would that misunderstanding be?"

She seemed to hesitate as she shifted uncomfortably and since she refused to meet my eyes, I had to read her body language instead. I notice that upon her ivory skin, there were patches of pink but I could only see so much with her face refusing to look up.

"…That your highness… would consider me as a prospective. Isn't it silly?"

"Silly? Silly for me to consider you or for you to consider me?"

I was curious and I wanted to her answer but it seems that my response deemed a good reaction as she finally lifted up her head and her face looked at me wondering if I was joking or seriously ill. I don't take these small little insults too well, but internally I was struggling because of her simple statement. I know it wasn't ridiculous to consider her, but what if she thinks it is silly that she could ever consider me? This was idiocy in the making, for me to think so much into the question, and I think maybe wanting her attention has really gotten into my head and insecurities were very hard to beat down right now.

"It sounds like mockery. I am such a plain girl, I do not stand out, nor do I display superhuman perfection like you. What you seek is a wife who could be an ace in your deck, you and I both know I am not."

She thought what she was saying was the truth but what she displayed to me was true diversion tactic. Sometimes to avoid getting on the wrong side with people from other countries, we attempt to be polite to avoid friction and animosity. The way she diverted my question, and still managed to stay on topic surprises me. She only answered my question partly and immediately drew attention to her weakness and her unworthiness.

"There is only one way to clear up this… as you call it… 'misunderstanding'."

It was strange to have her look like the light finally touched her eyes, even though it was the first time it entered her eyes and the way it lit up with joy really made me feel a small form of triumph.

"It is to make the misunderstanding become a reality."

That instant the light went right back out of her eyes and I felt like I didn't really get on her good side for proposing this idea, but I couldn't back out from it. Not because I had already spoken those words but somewhere in my heart, I know I can't allow her to get out of this in any way. It was cruel but I wanted to lock her up and keep her to myself. Her being unmarried presents a lot of challenges… any man could ask for her. My claim of interest could only last for a certain amount of time before other men could take the chance. My interest might draw attention from other possible competitors and it is my concept is to eliminate every competitor before the competition even starts.

"Tha…that doesn't solve the problem!"

She looked shocked and very annoyed when she said that, and it seems that I have triggered something in her as she stood up and looked at me, annoyance clearly lit in her eyes. I had to admit, that part of her does not make me angry strangely enough it makes her attractive. Her cheeks looked flushed and her eyes widened with pure fire in her eyes which made them burn brighter than any man-made lights.

"It does for me."

"…You don't seem to understand. Is this the way you always clean up misunderstandings?"

I stood up and walked towards her, I could feel her resistance against me. It made me wonder, why is she avoiding me? She can't slip out of my grasps and that is something she has to learn, one way or another. Just that simple thought of her slipping out of my grasp infuriates me, and if the reason took a physical shape or form, I would have killed the reason with my own two hands. Without hesitation, I took her hand in mine and pulled it to my lips. The part of her hand where my lips touched was cold yet so soft and silky. I was struck by a thought that… I wanted more from her than I wanted from anyone. A simple gesture like this jumpstarted my nerves and I felt a wave of heat unlike something I have ever experienced before. I must secure her as mine… that was the thought running through my head at that very moment.

"No, only if the misunderstanding arises between us."

Ryuuzaki looked afraid, I could feel her attempt to remove her hand from my grasp but I held it tightly before I placed it close to my chest, where my heart was busily pounding my blood in a speed which put the fastest horse to shame. Her face went pink and I decided that I liked the colour on her cheeks immediately. Her eyes widened a fraction as she still attempted to remove her hand from mine.

"I would get on my knee and do it the proper way Ms. Ryuuzaki, but it seems your determined behaviour to run from my advances is causing a lot of problems. So I will ask you standing before you. Marry me Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

Her surprise came as no surprise to me because she behaved in the exact way I perceived her to behave. She tried to run but since running was out of the option, she decided to give me her verdict to me in full blast.

"I decline. You can't simply assume that every woman would fall over their knees just to marry you. I have different opinions! You can't change my decision."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her stubbornness. Even though, I did not expect to have to use my ace, there was no choice. She had refused to marry me and there was no other choice I had to make sure she agreed despite how much she didn't want to marry me. I was convinced she would eventually fall in love with me and it just took some time, longer than a normal woman, but that is what makes it all the more interesting.

"…you may think so. But as you can see… we are without a chaperon."

At that point, she gave up trying to take her hand out of mine as she looked around anxiously and then she looked back at me. Reading my expression, her face turned pale in shock. She knew my ace now… there was no way she wouldn't know judging from what I just said, but I will reiterate it so that she really understood.

"I could easily say that you forced yourself on the crown prince and that you are compromised."

Her voice wavered and her eyes no longer meeting mine as she said softly,

"Y…you…you wouldn't…"

I inched closer to the extent where I could smell her scent, and it was a very different smell from all the scents the women tried to get on their bodies. Not roses, lilacs or anything with a flower but the scent of fresh strawberries and chocolate. I had a love for sweet things and her smell reminded me of those things, I liked her scent most of all. I could feel strands of her hair tickling my cheek but her hair and the distance between our bodies was driving me over the edge. If I weren't a man with self-control, that threat will be nullified because I would have devoured her on the spot. Call it a moment of lust and haze but I do desire her very strongly.

"I would, and I would make sure everyone in the world would know about it."

"No…"

Her hands were shaking but they placed themselves on the lapels of my shirt, I couldn't contain the inner growl of pleasure. It was like an animal instinct of a male when their chosen female submits to them, and I knew the pleasure of being dominant. Her head leaned onto my shoulder in a sign of defeat, but I knew this was my ace and I knew she could not refuse after I pointed such consequences out to her.

"I… I will agree…I concede defeat but, I want you to know that, I despise you."

Lust felt like a bowl of water, once there is a hole in that bowl, it will drain the water out. Lust was drained out and I felt a chill down my spine when I heard her say those three words. Wouldn't any male feel fear when they hear the one they love proclaim that they feel the exact opposite? I had to play it cool, I was sure that she'd be singing a different tune once she got to know me better. Once she is mine, she will slowly warm up to me, and those words were merely what was said in a moment of heat. I slowly released her hand and it did not move as my arms closed around her petite waist, pulling her body closer to mine. As I draw in a deep breath, I answered keeping my voice in control.

"Good that we have finally come to an agreement."

To be continued…

Authors Note:

If anyone doesn't understand why they needed a chaperon and that is because in the Victorian times, young ladies and young men were not allowed to be alone together unless they were already married or linked in blood. Without that, people would usually assume that they did do something such as sleeping with each other without intentions to marry them. That is what it means of being compromised.

PS: sorry if I mess up a few details and their speech not so historic as I would like them to be. Not very well researched but I hope to make it as neoVictorian as I can = D, meaning modern view on Victorian romance stories.


	3. Chapter 3 Living the married life

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and partially the plot goes to Crystal Aurora.

Chapter 3: Living the married life

It has been 3 months since Sakuno married me, but there was still that sting in my heart every time she looked at me. Hate was a strong word but I suppose the level of hatred was a whole new level and the feeling of hatred in her level needs a whole new word. Making love to her was like making love to a person without a soul, but… I don't know whether it was because she does not respond or is it because I truly loved her, my lust for her was unquenchable. I still want her and in hopes one day, she'd finally look at me with love and longing, in the way I catch her looking at books.

Last week I nearly burnt down the whole library because of the way she looked at those books in such a manner. At first I banned her from going to the library and she refused to talk to me, making me miserable and I had to give in, not before giving the books a piece of mind. No one knows but every morning, I'd go into the library and pick a book to rip pages out, in hopes I feel better after doing so. Jealousy was hard to come to terms with, and it was worse when the person pours more affection towards a non-living thing than her own husband. I suppose every husband would go mad in jealousy.

My cousins thought I have gone mad, being devoted to my crown princess and not choosing concubines which my father had already did at my age. Thing is… I couldn't. Every time I look at her, I feel blind. I couldn't see anything in front of me or anything around me. She became the centre of my vision and everything else doesn't matter. I desired her love, because god knows how much I came to love her. Even when she despises me, it doesn't mean I can't see everything about her. She has a natural talent to be my crown princess, she was lovable and everyone considered her my Queen when I ascend the throne. She performed her crown princess duties very well. Despite her saying that she was not capable enough, everyone respected her. She handled things cleverly and deftly, and I have lost count on how many people said I had married a very good woman. They didn't need to tell me, I already know it in my heart but the curse of this is that she never looks at me twice unless I played tennis.

Occasionally, she would watch me play tennis and funnily we can actually converse about tennis. The one thing I was glad she witnessed. When she watched me play tennis for the first time, I could never forget the admiration in her eyes as she watched me and spoke to me with enthusiasm about tennis. Sometimes I felt like I played tennis for her sake and my sake… I just did it to see her look at me that way.

To be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4 I want your love

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, and partial plot was from Crystal Aurora

Chapter 4: Knowing I have you but not your love

"Your highness, your father has decided that you should get to know generals of the army. May I introduce… Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu. He is in charge of the land army…"

I turned to look at the man who was standing before me, he was tall and the way he stood signified a very strong and powerful person. I didn't even bother to listen to the names of our sea army general, because something didn't feel right when I saw him. He kept his head up but there was something in his eyes which I knew as recognition. I turned to look at where his eyes were looking at, only to see that my princess, Sakuno, who was looking at him with the same expression but only worse… She looked shocked, relieved and many more expressions. A myriad of expressions came through her face, and she never looked at me in that way. It bothered me and I wouldn't lie. Once more, I could feel the monster within me stir… it seems that the jealousy would never stop when it comes to Sakuno.

"It is a pleasure to meet our country's bravest generals. I assume you haven't yet met my wife? Echizen Sakuno. Please, continue to serve our country with your loyalty."

Even when I said those words, I looked straight into General Tezuka's eyes. Sakuno was mine and I refuse to allow anyone or anything to take her away from me and even if it means that she would detest me for the rest of my life. Because I love her, that simple notion cost me a lot and I had to say, I paid more than I received.

"Who was he Sakuno?"

I hate to admit that behind closed doors, my temper is very hard to keep check. Sakuno handles it well, but even then, I knew… she could not always tolerate it.

"I have already married you Ryoma. Is that not enough? Since our union, you have demanded so much from me!"

I pushed her roughly against the door, anger couldn't cover it. I hate this response from her but I couldn't bear to do anything towards her I punched the wall beside her, and she flinched but her eyes locked onto mine. Ever since we got married, her shyness had to be knocked out of her, and now she constantly responds to me with her eyes staring straight at me.

"Have I? I demand so little of you… All I ask from you is to love me! Is it really hard for you to do so?"

She looked at me with a complicated expression on her face and a simple response.

"That… is asking too much."

I felt like a stake plunged right through my heart and the jabbing pain became tenfold. It was so painful that I could barely breath from jealously and possessiveness. Why? Why was it so hard for her to comply to a simple demand? Was I that detestable? Does she hate me that much? I kissed her forcefully and she allowed me access. I felt like I was losing her every day she spends being married to me. I tried to bring her to me, I want to tie her to me. If I had chains or rope, I would bind her to me so that she will never leave me, but for now, I can only take her body just in frail and feeble attempts to keep her. You know what hurts the most? Is when I look at her to find that she had shut her eyes and mind to all around her… she refuses to allow me to take everything from her. I want her so much as I held her time and time again. I never cried, in my whole life, and I have never cried for anyone or anything but, that night… I cried. I well and truly cried because the pain was already too much to bear.

I loved her too much to even begin describing it. First it all started with catching sight of her drenched in wine… next was her under the moonlight… every moment with her and I fall deeper. Even when I find out that she only sleeps on the left side of the bed, and that she never is agreeable to fish. Or that sometimes she passes gas when she is in the bathroom, and she thought no one could hear her. To think that after knowing her for three months, all I could think of was how much I loved the way she never allows anyone to choose my outfits, she would never allow servants to be in the same room as us when we are at meal times… most of all… I loved it when she unconsciously reads her book in my study only when I am there. I assumed she loved me, but night after night, I was rest assured that she still detested me. The way her eyes looked when I kiss her fingers, or the way she would look at me when I wrap my arm around my waist.

"Why can't you just be mine? Why can't I have you heart Sakuno?"

She never answers as my tears came down from my eyes as I placed my head on her stomach. Hoping she could assure me she will try, but all through the night of pain, all she could say was 'sorry'. If I knew loving someone could have such a painful twist to our heart, I'd rather take my heart away. I'd sell my heart to the next idiot. I want her to understand how it feels, and I want her to feel what I feel. I love her so much that I can't let her go, no matter how excruciatingly painful it felt having her beside me and knowing I can't have her. I have finally know how flexible the heart is, because she made it twist into so many painful angles I wondered if there was any shape my heart couldn't twist into?


	5. Chapter 5 Jealousy act

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, and the credit partially belongs to Crystal Aurora.

Chapter 5: Jealousy act

I heard the rumour and all I could say was that I saw red. I wasn't blind that my wife looked longingly at General Tezuka and I wasn't surprise that she would seek him out. I would occasionally see her with him and I made sure to mark her well each night just so that he could see who she belongs to. Just in case he had no idea who he was dealing with. But it seems every effort was useless, and I hated General Tezuka so much that I dreamt of killing him several times. I hated him for many reasons but the two main reasons was that he had the love and soul of Sakuno which I wanted so much, and the second reason was that ever since he came, the hatred she had for me was lessening. It was either because he was now beside her, or it was because she was seeing me lesser and lesser? I would never be a fool to assume it was because of me, and for her to be kinder to me came as a shock and I was suspicious well before I heard the rumour. The rumour just proved it all… all those actions of kindness was because she felt guilty for going behind my back and sleeping with General Tezuka.

I immediately ordered General Tezuka to be locked up and Sakuno came rushing into the throne room, minutes after she had heard of his sentence. Horror and shock on her face like the first time I proposed. I guess there was really no way to atone and get her to love me, but I wanted her to be beside me. I wanted her to deny everything and I would let her live. I would spare her life! If only she could lie to me just this once.

"Why did you sentence General Tezuka to prison? What has he done wrong?"

I signalled all the people in the throne room to get out and they did as they all shuffled one by one out the door and shutting it.

"…For one, he has already done something wrong from the moment he entered my court. He had your heart from start to end."

Sakuno chose not to respond as she looked at me, she was silently agreeing with me and it hurts for her to admit so honestly. I want her to lie, deny, accuse or do something ! Just don't make my heart hurt, as if it hasn't suffered enough ever since it fell in love with you?

"Now, he has done a second mistake that I am afraid he has to be condemned for it."

"What did he do?"

Sakuno demanded, and I hated that tone. Stop defending that man! I had enough of you choosing him over me! I am sick of playing the hated husband while he plays the secret lover! If that is what it takes to win you over, I would abdicate the throne and be a commoner! I would play secret lover and die for the crime of being the queen's secret lover than to live on knowing you will never look at me the same way.

"Answer me Sakuno, did you or did you not go into General Tezuka's room?"

Lie Sakuno. I am giving you this chance!

"I…"

"Before you answer me… I want you to know, whatever comes out of your mouth, I will believe it. Whatever you say… I will believe it."

I am begging you Sakuno, whatever you do… just lie to me. Tell me it was all a lie… tell me it was all just a stupid rumour with no basis! Tell me everything was a rumour and that you never went into that room! Tell me you never went in and you will be safe! I can't protect you if you tell me the truth! Just lie to me. Tell me a fantastic far-fetched lie. Whatever you do, don't tell me the truth that will break my heart and lose you at the same time! Please Sakuno.

"…I did."

A stray tear went down my cheek, I guess that this was it. I love you so much Sakuno, you had no idea but now that you have said such words… there is no chance that I would let you walk away just like that.

"Guards!"

Sakuno's eyes widened in shock as the guards came in and Sakuno looked at me with fear in her eyes as she said

"Ryoma! Listen to me!"

"Apprehend her!"

Sakuno was shocked and I hope she could see the hurt in my eyes. I didn't want to do this Sakuno, but you had to tell me the truth! You had to say that you did go into that man's room… if only you had lied to me… I'd have you in my arms for a while longer. A little while longer before you would run away from me.

"You don't understand! Ryoma!"

She seemed frantic but I refused to listen anymore. I can only take so much torture… I can only take so much pain in my life. I had enough. I have given you my last chance, but you didn't take it. You chose to do this and so, I hope you're happy… I will convict you both.

"These two have committed adultery. They will be punished by the death penalty."

My heart sank so fast, I didn't have time to catch it before it dropped. I felt like my body was made out of lead as I made my way back to my room, a room where she will never be in any more. A room that has her scent and yet, it would be without her being. I sank into my sheets, I felt so terrible… I dying inside from the betrayal and the hurt. I would kill myself, but there was no choice. She had never loved me and she never wanted me. She hurt me and now? She was out of my grasp.

To be continued…

Egads! Will he really kill her in cold blood?


	6. Chapter 6 The choice to make

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, and this plot was partially owned by Crystal Aurora (must be fun saying this…)

Chapter 6: The choice to make

"Judgement time is at 2 o clock Ochibi! I know you are resentful about the two of them, but we should spar them right?"

Momoshiro had been pleading me since this morning as if my heart was not burdened enough. It was filled with the pain of jealousy, the pain of betrayal and the pain of losing the one I love. Is that not enough?

"No. They have to pay for their mistakes."

Momoshiro looked extremely angry, he stormed out of the door without further talk but Kikumaru who was slowly making his way out of the room paused at the door as he said

"… If you change your mind Ryoma, we will have those men posted nearby. Just accidentally lift up the pardon flag and they will come. But if you lift up the guilty flag, that is the end of the line. That is all we can do to save you."

I snorted with disgust at that word. Save me? I am fine and dandy! I was not the one facing death penalty but the way they said it seemed like they were actually saving me, what nonsense. I am not fooled by them, ever since she became my wife, they got along well. I can tell Eiji cared more about her than me if he had a choice.

"Saving me?"

Eiji raised an eyebrow at me as he said

"You know, if we really wanted to save her, we wouldn't be telling you this. But you know the best way to deal with all this pain? Forgiveness. Grant her that happiness you stole from her when you decided to marry her."

That jab to the heart aimed by Eiji was sharp but it was true. I stole her future with General Tezuka and I ruined her chances of marrying the one she loves and she stuck to me as I refused to let her go. But, this insult has gone too far. She has hurt me too much for me to even begin to consider forgiving her.

Time passes so fast and I soon find myself looking down at Sakuno and Tezuka. They seemed to scared and I could see that Sakuno was getting skinnier. My heart still aches when I felt that she was under nourished. I guess, in my heart… I still love her. Slowly as the crowd gathers, Momoshiro and Eiji looked on anxiously as I reached my hand forward and wrap it around the flag I had chosen. Slowly I lifted it up… to reveal the colour of fate…

To be continued…

WHAT FLAG WOULD HE PICK? ALERT! WHAT DO YOU THINK? Please review. Or I might not post what happens next, not that anyone cares anyway… owh well… Mind if you want to say it Black = Death, White= Pardon. So… Black or white?


	7. Chapter 7 The Flag Black

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

Author's notes: Finished this 2 days of the challenge but was waiting on comments, well, I suppose it wasn't my best but I tried. = S Sorry for people who didn't enjoyed it and to those who does, I am glad. It was very different and very alternate universe. Let's get off my rant and onto the story! No one voted so… yeah.

Chapter 7: The Flag Black

Black was a sign of death and penalty to just kill them. I suppose deep down inside of my heart, I felt angry, betrayed and used. That feeling resides in my heart so strongly that I wonder if there was any pain greater than the ones she had caused me? I remembered saying that I wanted to kill the reason with my two bare hands if it took physical form… and it did. I wanted him dead more than anything in the world, if he died then she would be mine, her heart would be mine. I have probably never loved anyone the way I loved her… but I laugh bitterly at the thought of killing the man and keeping her alive, because it was no different from our marriage. I just know that she might throw herself off the cliff and die to be with him, and so in a way, I am granting her wish. She could finally be free from me and be with the person she loves. They die together like the tragic lovers in every sad story.

Have you ever seen someone look so scared and so sad? I have seen countless murderer and cheating men or cheating wives cry and beg. I have seen the way dejection and resignation comes to these people… but never had I expected to see these expressions in the face of the woman I love… Perhaps her reaction was weaker or more reserved but I knew that she whimpered I was almost tempted to leap over the table and gather her into my arms so that I could hold her and comfort her. To think that I still felt so strongly about her hurts me, because it shows me who I was when she existed in my life. I was weak towards her, if she told me that by my death would gain her love, I would have done it. She could drive me to extremities I alone never dared to venture and I am helpless even when I should have all the power to turn away from her.

I felt sick when I watch her expressions and at times, I felt like I couldn't look any further. However, I couldn't look away, because I need to see this. I had to be sure that she was dead so that the part of me that developed because of her would vanish. I wanted to be who I was in the past, I wanted to be who I was in the past, so sure, unwavering, confident and able to function without worrying about what the other thought of me. I watched as they dragged Tezuka and Sakuno to the execution table where their heads will be chopped off. Tezuka seemed to try and fight a little but when he saw the look in my eyes he didn't fight any further and for some reason his eyes were seemingly trying to tell me this was a mistake. It was a mistake… it was a mistake to let him live any longer than he should, I can't be the man who could watch my wife leave with a man she loves more than life itself.

Sakuno was now crying and I could hear her calling out for me and at that point, I felt sick to the stomach and dizzy with a strong desire to look away because I can't bear to watch. Eiji and Momoshiro probably looking at me in disgust, and they must be very upset as well. The executioner noticed that I am very disturbed about this and decided to cause as less harm as he could. I knew that because he barely said much as he hand firmly grasp around the axe he swung it but just seconds before asking for his axe. It was to make sure they do not know he was going to swing it and wipe their head clean off and this deluded me to think that the pain was going to last longer and when that one axe fell onto her head, it felt like my life drained out of me, not only my life, I felt a large part of me died with that one axe fall. I felt like there was nothing colder than my body and her blood on that axe, my eyes seared with the memory of her dead and my heart died. I felt like her death didn't alleviate the pain I felt if anything, it made it worse… I knew that the moment I could never get her back.

Crowds gasped, many wept and some cheered much to my disgust. I instantly removed myself from site, refusing to look at the pool of blood or Sakuno's lifeless body any longer. I didn't need to actually see it, I knew that scene was forever imprinted in my head and I would never be able to sleep. Just before I exited the place I said to my messenger.

"I want her buried with that man."

The messenger nodded without saying much he vanished to complete my request. Riding back, fresh tears came down my cheeks… I lost the one I love and she was no longer in my grasp. I could no longer hold her, kiss her, feel her… her presence wiped off from the face of the earth. That hurts way more than anything I have ever felt in my life. It couldn't even compare with all the pain of betrayal she had costed me. It was debilitating me, I felt like dying as it was. I knew some of my people hated my actions and others could rationalize but I assume everyone would know how much I grieve for her. I loved her so much that the pain of her betrayal couldn't even measure up to the pain of her death. I realized it too late, what I realized was that I wanted to make her happy. Even when she didn't love me, I wanted to her to be happy and if it can't be with me then, with someone else.

"Ryoma, you bastard!"

Momoshiro really gives a hard punch as I felt the bruising on my cheek starting to happen. I had no feelings, it was already numb when I sentenced her to death. I killed her and it seems that, that was enough to kill off any feelings I had for anything. Nothing hurts at this point because my pain of loss was by far so much more painful than anything anyone could do to me… I haven't slept in 3 days, her death haunted me so often that even when I am awake I still feel the nightmare. It was like trying to wake up but to find that the long nightmare wouldn't end. Momoshiro wiped the blood off his hand like mine was the worst kind of blood, I couldn't have agreed even more.

"Sakuno went into that room because she was talking to General Tezuka for the final time! BASTARD! She was planning to finally return your selfish love!"

My eyes widened and I asked myself if Momoshiro was deceiving me or was it just my ears hearing things I want to hear? It was like the nightmare just got worse and as the brain consumed the information like a man in the desert discovering water while my stomach continued to churn with fear of what I was hearing. I couldn't respond to his words, I doubt I would ever find the words to respond to his response because I was shocked, so shocked to the point that I can barely register his last few words.

"Bloody hell… she was pregnant with your child as well."

Have you ever felt mad? I don't mean anger… I meant insanity. It was like every part of my brain decided that it could not understand process and function. She was with my child and she loved me? I felt my blood run cold, and this news was the final key to ultimately stop my heart beat. How could they do such a thing to me? Why tell me days after her execution? Why does the Lords above do this to me? Was this punishment? Was this the revenge the Lords gave me for being heartless and blinded by all the pain of betrayal that I let it lead me to doing a decision said to be the worst in the entire century and probably centuries on. Have Momoshiro no heart? To tell me news that could undo my entire existence, they might as well grab a sword and plunged it down my heart, lord knows I deserve it. Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't care less who was in the room with me. I slammed my hands down onto the table.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?"

"Why? Why? Why did you have to tell me now… why…"

I tried to stop my painful cries as I swept all my documents onto the floor in sheer pain and anger. Momoshiro and Eiji saw me and they seemed to be hesitant but they responded

"She left a journal… rather pieces of paper she asked from guards… her last words… were… Ryoma, I love you."

Those words I can only hear it in my dreams, those words she wrote with her own hands. Those three words I wanted from her… She loved me! Hell she loved me! Oh my god… mother of the lords above! I have done the cruellest thing in the world. She had my child to boot… someone… I can't take this kind of pain any longer. I am a fool and a terrible fool in love! I deserve nothing! Nothing! Not even such bliss that Sakuno was about to give me. Momoshiro and Eiji were worried about me because my face gave no expression after 3 hours of true grief. They were reluctantly left and that was when I took my chance. I wrote a quick letter and signed it and added my personal seal. I left my seal next to the letter as I rode out to her grave.

The nights here were cold as I made my way up the small hill to see a tombstone for her name and next to her was Tezuka's. I fell on my knees before her own grave as I touched it the way I usually caressed her.

"Sakuno… oh god… Sakuno. How could I be so blind? After all this, I never learn. I forced you into marriage and when you finally turned my way, I killed you with my two bare hands. I don't deserve you or what you wanted to give me. We were going to have a baby, why in the name of hell did you not tell me? Why did you not bother to let me know sooner? If only… if only I had listened to you… if only I could turn back time."

I hated crying but it seems ever since I fell in love with her, tears were all I could give to her. I looked at her tombstone as I pulled out a sharp dagger. Glinting in the moonlight, that blade reminded me of the moonlight I first forced her to marry me.

"Sakuno, if we meet again in the next life… could you find it in your heart to forgive me? If I am not too rude, could I demand you to love me once more? I may have been a selfish fool in love with you, but I am only like that when it comes to you. Only you can make me feel so stupid, possessive, jealous… and so horribly in love."

With one swift move, I plunged that dagger straight into my body. As I felt my life rushing out of me, I could hear distant horses and screams of fear and panic… but that no longer matters to me. All that mattered to me was that I was soon joining Sakuno, and if I was condemned to hell… at least I know I deserved to be there. My blood was wet and sticky but laying there beside her tomb, I find it strangely serene. As if we had finally come to peace with one another, maybe after chasing each other and missing, we had finally met up. This time… I won't be that foolish again.

"Oh my god! Ryoma! You bastard! Doctor! Please check his pulse! How is he?"

"…."

"…. ….. … I am sorry… our highness… is… is no longer breathing…"

"It can't be…"

"Nya… but look… Ryoma has a look of serenity. It was as if he had finally made it out of the vortex of pain and hurt..."

"It can't happen! Ryoma! Wake up!..."

"…Wake up! Ochibi! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, annoyed at the constant shaking done by Momoshiro no doubt. I was so annoyed as I opened my eyes slowly and looked around to find that I was surrounded by my tennis team members and Sakuno was right beside my bed, watching anxiously.

"Oohh you are awake ne Ochibi!"

"How are you feeling Ryoma?"

Tezuka asked me, I turned to him and said

"I am fine."

"Good. Alright team, file out."

Before the rest could complain, Tezuka added

"Or it would be 30 laps when we get back."

The whole team left without another word, but Sakuno remained right beside me as she seemed to be very concerned. The dream I had was so vivid I thought I was really living that dream, Sakuno seemed to notice my distress even when I was sure it didn't show on my face.

"R…Ry…Ryoma… ku…kun. Y…you were… hit on the… the head… are… you ok?"

I turned to smirk at her before giving her a short gentle pat on her head. She was surprised but she looked at me with a blush on her face as he responded

"Mada mada dane,"

I took her hand in mine and I could see her blush going deeper and I couldn't withhold my own triumphant smirk as I leaned down to capture her sweet lips with my own. It was short but that was all I need and she was so red I thought she was going to faint. I liked that part of her as I said

"You love me right Ryuuzaki?"

Sakuno blinked as if secretly wondering if I had hit my head too hard but she answered with a bright shy and hesitant smile

"..h…hai"

Inside, my heart calmed itself as I thought to myself… she finally smiled at me lovingly…

=End=

Or is it? Join me to see if there is a next chapter, those who hated this chappie, sorry, this a good way to end it.


	8. Chapter 8 White for Pardon

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

Author's notes: I was thinking I t was just alright the way it ended but since Ryosaku Echizaki wanted to kill me, I thought I better upload this part! = D Don't want to read it, then don't! XD

Chapter 8: White for pardon

"Sorry, wrong flag."

I was waving the white flag, the most amazing part of it? I was not intending to wave it, but my hand automatically grabbed onto the white flag, as if trying to give Sakuno her one last chance. If she couldn't be happy with me, so why should I ruin any chance of her future? As much as it pains me to let her go, I knew that I probably would never be able to live on knowing that I had killed her with my own two hands and she would die in my hands even after I vowed night after night to protect her at any cost.

I noted that when I placed the white flag down, there was a look of shock and betrayal as I lifted up the black flag. I knew Sakuno was very hurt and tears were in her eyes, but if only she knew the things I was doing for her… the things I would do for her… if only she could see things from my point of view. I looked away as I said to myself that this was her last and final chance, I am finally allowing her a chance with the one she loves. There would not be any more turning around, flipping the board or tricks in the cards, because I have finally decided to grant her the happiness she wanted and in turn she has to live on happily, if not for her own sake then for mine. I want her to live on being happy and perhaps this would reconcile with all the things I have done to her. I know she was unaware of that mistake actually being a signal, but it was and it was not a moment too soon, the moment the man was about to grab onto the handle of the axe, when all of a sudden, a large band of bandits came and knocked out the executioners. One of them came up from behind me and placed a dagger near my throat just as guards attempted to come and kill the bandits.

"Stay back! We are here to be heroes! Grant us passage out alive and your crown prince lives!"

The guards were a little hesitant but they retreated anxiously waited for them to let their guard down, but they kept me close just so that they could help Tezuka and Sakuno make their getaway. Was it an illusion or did I see concern coming from Sakuno? It seemed like she struggled a bit but I turned to look at her, my eyes determined. That one moment, she looked at me with concern and funnily that helped heal some of the pain I had in my heart because of her. She climbed onto a horse and the leader was quick to release me and ride off just as one of the chief commanders said

"Give chase!"

"No."

I sat up after being roughly thrown onto the floor, the people were looking at me with some form of admiration as I said

"There is no point."

The guards relaxed a little and the chief commander made sure I made it back into the castle safely. Even though my heart was heavy, I knew it was better than having to grieve for her death. Maybe because I felt like I was doing the right thing. I have forced her to comply with all of my demands and she fulfilled them all except one, so it was a reward to her. Even if I could never obtain her heart, no matter how hard I try. I probably ought to give up and start thinking of bride shopping again… but I secretly knew that I probably couldn't recover from such a broken heart.

It has been months and their favourite rumour was how the crown prince valiantly allowed his cheating wife to leave with her lover. They all were saying how much I loved her and sometimes I wonder if she ever thought about it that way? She had always seen me as a coercive man who only demands and never gives back, but… I suppose that made us fair. She would be with her love and be happy. As much as I like her to be happy with me, that simply couldn't happen. I haven't remarried and many ladies who heard my rumours were even more driven to marry me. Thinking I am the devoted husband and a loving one, but I doubt I could be the kind of husband for them. It was only for Sakuno, I did it only for her.

Waking up without her beside me was lonely and it shows because I continually slept on her side of the bed because it was the only place I could smell her sweet scent. Eiji and Momoshiro had congratulated me for helping them and said that Sakuno and General Tezuka should be safe. I didn't know how safe it could be for them to go off with bandits, but if Momoshiro says they were fine, I had no choice but to believe in him.

"Good morning your highness…"

My eyelids were heavy from sleep as I sat up, my ear recognizing the voice but I could easily admit it was all just a dream as I attempted to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"You're breakfast your highness, and your clothes are already laid out."

I was surprised because ever since Sakuno left with Tezuka, no maid dared to resume their duties to choose my outfits so I chose them myself. Perhaps this was the sign of change and the sign of giving up on her. Once my eyes were opened properly, all I saw was the maid's back as I sat down and started on my breakfast.

"Do you need anything else sir?"

Now I do recognize the voice as my fork dropped onto the platter with a clatter and I instantly stood up, almost making the table fall down. There she was, in all her beauty. The woman who could never leave my mind… the one person who could turn my insides into mush… the person I loved.

"Sakuno?"

I was in shock, not only was it that I was seeing her here in front of me, but I am looking at a very pregnant Sakuno. I was bitter but I can see the natural glow of health and happiness on her face and I couldn't help feeling that it eased my pain a little, knowing how happy she was. She nodded and she hugged me. I should consider getting a doctor because I think I am hallucinating. I supposed I think about her too much causing my mind to generate someone like her because she never initiates contact. That was always me, unless she was used to it now?

"Ryoma…"

She seemed to sigh in contentment, and it really boggled me to her behaviour. Thinking that I was delusional, I went back to eating just as Sakuno sat beside me, her eyes sparkling with joy that I was not accustomed to.

"What brings you back?"

I was already delusional, might as well continue along that path. I was overjoyed to have her back with me I didn't care if this was a delusion. I wasn't ready to wake up from it just yet. She flashed me another brilliant smile as she said

"I had to come back to talk to you Ryoma."

This was getting very strange as I placed the last piece of sausage into my mouth and slowly chew it. Sakuno didn't seem to mind and for once she was excited. Another expression I don't get every day. I know it has been months but it doesn't mean that I can't remember her attitude towards me.

"What is it?"

"…I had to explain to you. You refused to listen to me the last time I attempted to explain it."

I swallowed and placed my fork and spoon down as I looked at her wondering what was she going to say next. I love you? That would really be a delusion and after hearing that, I would head straight to the doctor and get something to cure this.

"That night when I went to Tezuka's room."

I think I feel a little sick, I love her and I still do. Hearing her do something with a man other than me is very hard to take. I didn't want to hear her continue on, but she insisted.

"I was finally saying goodbye to him for good."

"? I beg your pardon?"

I think I missed something and I think I heard it wrongly. Did she say part with him? What does that really mean? Was that the last time they would meet secretly? I had no idea what she meant when she said that.

"…I fell in love with Tezuka when I was in France so many years ago when I went abroad to study."

I controlled myself to make people think I am completely calm but if you ask me, no one in the right mind would bring up wounds like these. She seemed persistent and I allowed her to continue by watching her. Since I will get treatment for these delusions, I may as well take in her image and commit it to memory.

"But after 3 years, he had decided to come back to this country and I arrived back the following week. However, he vanished from trace and he left a note saying that he will cherish our memories in France but this was goodbye. I was very heartbroken because I loved him and to think he could easily cast it aside. But… things have changed. It has been 5 years in total… These things have got to stop turning the way it is."

So she knew how I felt, that was a great story but I wished I didn't have to listen to this while she is my delusion. I mean did it have to keep the part of her which loves that man? I got up to unbutton my shirt before looking over to see Sakuno merely sitting there, unmoving. Is she not going to go out? I am planning to be butt naked for 3 minutes but if she isn't complaining, I wasn't about to. I took off my shirt and pants as I started to dress myself when I remembered that she was waiting with that pause as if waiting for me to talk. I am not a talker, and I usually rather listen and even then… I might not want to.

"I am glad you two have finally be able to make ends meet."

"…That wasn't the ending I was talking about…"

Then what? I thought to myself frustrated at the cryptic words she was saying to me and the way she smiles so brilliantly… Since this was a dream that was going to fade away, I had no hesitations to give her a very puzzled look. If what she was trying to say was true, then it means I probably think of her too much and dreamed of all scenarios where she would claim that she was no longer in love with Tezuka but it would be cruel to think that I wanted it so badly that I have to hallucinate about it. I buckled the belt that went around my pants before slipping on my shirt and saying

"You know what Sakuno, your existence here in this room seems like a dream and I am more than willing to play along, so deal the final blow which could completely do away my love for you. What is your ending Sakuno?"

Sakuno's eyes dimmed a little at my words, but what could I say? Everything I said was the truth and even if she tried to convince me that she was real and right here in this room, I wouldn't believe it. It defeats every probability. Ever since I fell in love with her, she became the one thing in my life which I wasn't confident about. To her, I am vulnerable.

"…Ryoma…"

She came up towards me, I stopped what I was doing just so I could look at her. She was still so beautiful whether it would be the delusion or it'd be real. She was still so beautiful and it hurts to see her here and know I can never have her. Her slender hands took my own larger hands and placed them on her face. It was a gesture of such tenderness I felt like my own being was growing weak and powerless.

"I went to say goodbye to Tezuka that fated night because, I've fallen in love with you."

I blinked, I felt a very sore ache in my heart, it was the dull ache which I have felt when I first met her. To think come one day to be wrapped up in her love, I knew I'd be willing to die a thousand deaths to reach that goal. But when it was finally within reach, I simply can't believe it. It felt too surreal, this was more of a dream come true and when dreams come true, it just don't seem real. The feeling of such joy was almost criminal, she made my heart leap and my body warm up. It was like waking up from a long cold slumber. I kissed her fingers because I can barely explain how I felt when she said those words. I wished I could say something but I was too much caught up in those emotions I couldn't even hold it in. I kissed her forehead and make my way down with little butterfly kisses only to meet her sweet lips and I swear that this was so much more satisfying than making love to her.

No wonder I was hurting so much for the past few months, I wanted her love so badly that it was like I couldn't get enough of it.

"Say it again…"

I said in a soft breath and she seemed to pant a little from my kiss. Her eyes were alight with something I thought I would never see in my life time. Fondness, tenderness and the thing I wanted the most, happiness.

"I love you Ryoma… After Tezuka's arrival into your court, I thought my love for him still existed but coming to see him for a few days showed me… I can no longer picture anything more with him, yet all these months being apart from you were what I really begin to miss."

I took her hand in mind as I said to her, unable to stop my floodgates, and I don't mean tears, even though I swear I felt my eyes water a little. My emotional floodgates have been opened.

"All I wanted from you were those three words said from your heart, and now that I have them I can't believe it Sakuno. After going through endless amounts of pain when I think of you and my love for you… I want you to know, only you could drive insane, you destroy every bit of confidence I had, you made me defenceless when it came to you and I was hurt more than I could count with both hands and feet and yet… I still am hopelessly in love with you. In love with you enough to want to give us another go…"

There were tears from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me, she held me tightly and I could only hold her.

"I… I was ready to get rejected by you. I know how much pain you went through Ryoma… I know. I see it in your eyes every time we talk and pass by one another. Even when I hated you, I felt guilt causing so much pain to you. It took me months to decide whether I should ever come back, because all I have done in the past was to hurt you. I didn't deserve everything you've given to me. I felt like I never deserved your love."

"The pain was worth it if it made you turn your head and fall in love with me. I would've continued to wait because, I am a possessive man. I never wanted you with anyone else but me, and from you I learnt that, sometimes in love and in marriage, one has to learn to give and take. I forced you into our marriage and tried to take everything from you and yet you gave and today… you have given me even more. Even if you never came back, I doubt my heart would take in another person."

She slowly let me go and held my hands as she said in a soft tone, but you couldn't dismiss the tears that were still coming down her face.

"Would you propose to me in the same way you did last time?"

I couldn't help the small smile on my face as I took her hand and pressed it close to my heart as I said with some confidence.

"I would get on my knee and do it the proper way Sakuno, but it seems your determined behaviour to run from my advances is causing a lot of problems. So I will ask you standing before you but I promise to do it properly when you agree. Marry me Sakuno."

"…It seems, Ryoma, you may release my hand. For I promise even if you release them, I won't release yours. I have long changed my running behaviour towards your advances. So, yes I will marry you Echizen Ryoma."

I was delighted with her response and kissed her things got a little heated and I remembered that she was pregnant so I stopped to look at her belly in question. If she loves me, whose baby is this? Surely it couldn't be? Sakuno seemed to read my thoughts as she said with a shy smile on her face.

"You were always the type of person trying to impregnate their wife."

If I had a small smile earlier, I have a grin now.

Want an epilogue? Of course you would… it comes next!


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

Chapter 9: Epilogue

"Prince Echizen! Stop right there!"

The young boy froze in mid step, his beautiful green hair looked exactly like the king's green hair. Slowly he turned around, his baby face spelled fear as a middle aged woman marched up to the young boy. The boy's large cat like eyes widened in fear as he attempted to do some quick thinking when he spotted a man and a woman walking together with a serene look on their faces. Seizing opportunity, he made a quick dash out of the vulture's claws and dived head long into the dress of the woman. The man looked down at the boy just as the woman bent down to hug the boy.

"Takahiro, what is the matter?"

The woman asked as the man looked on with interest but not saying a word. The boy had the queen's nose and almond shaped eyes as he's small arms wrapped itself around the woman's neck and he said

"I ran away."

"Prince Echizen! Your highness!"

The woman came up short of breath but nevertheless bowed down to the royalty as the man picked up Takahiro and once placed side by side, anyone with good eyesight could tell that the boy was almost a splitting image of the man carrying him.

"You may leave. Our son is with us now, there is no need for your service."

The woman left but she didn't seemed too keen on allowing the boy such leniency as the woman giggled a little and held the man's free hand.

"You are too harsh to the woman Ryoma."

King Echizen Ryoma merely smirked as he responded by whispering into his wife's ear with an equal amount of tenderness

"That is why I have you to balance out my harsh nature, Sakuno."

Queen Echizen Sakuno looked up at her husband lovingly as they shared a kiss while their son was in his father's arms and he was unmistakably pulling a disgusted face.

"Bleh."

"Takahiro,"

His father warned sternly causing the boy to look a little worried but his father merely continued

"Someday, when comes the day… you would fall in love with one woman. That one woman would eventually become your world and when that day comes, you'd find that you can't take your hands off her."

His son merely nodded as Sakuno laughed and the smile on Ryoma's face was clear and visible to the whole world. With his hand holding his wife's and she revealed her rather protruding stomach which made her glow so beautifully, but it was because Sakuno was happy with the man she loved and that was her husband and son… and the coming child. They were all happy, and that was all that matters now and forever…

End (really!)

Author Last Words:

It was strange to have it finished within 2 days... the whole story was finished within that short span but I kept it so that I could fix it. Notice that no. 8 and 9 were good numbers, and this is finally it! Personally I reckon 8 and 9 aren't brilliant but I suppose it was as good as any. See you all! Back to Candy hearts for me!


End file.
